The hypothesis of this study is that the prophylactic use of epsilon aminocaproic acid (Amicar) can significantly decrease the incidence of bleeding complications in infants receiving prolonged cardiopulmonary bypass (ECMO). The first aim of the multicenter trial will be to evaluate if Amicar can decrease hemorrhagic complications. The second aim will be to evaluate the incidence of clotting complications.